cute things are cute Lemon
by Mistress Duck
Summary: This is the lemon to my story Cute things are cute form DeiantArt. I posted it here due to it being pulled down. ERENXREADER


You moaned lightly as Eren kissed you. Your tongues fought each other but you gave in. You knew that Eren wanted to be the big man. After all. It was the first time you and him were doing anything like this. You blushed darkly and Kept you eyes closed as the kiss got deeper.

"_" Eren whispered softly. You looked up to him. The moon light shone in to the room though the only window. His eyes were glowing and you knew yours was as well. He kissed down your jaw line and you moved your head back letting him have more room. More space to kiss you. He started to pull off your jacket and you lifted up your upper body letting him do so. He tossed it to the side and started to kiss your neck.

He moved down and bit softly earning a light moan from you. You didn't want to get to laud in case Levi heard. Eren started to un button your top and you looked up to his wanting eyes. It was hard to even breath with such eyes undressing you. He pulled open your top and frowned at the fabric over your chest.

"What's with girls and wearing these things? It will just get in the way." He stated.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because we want big perky boobs." You stated. He blinked and looked at you. You gave him a smirk and he shook his head.

"Just sit up." He said. You giggled and sat up. You felt how wet your underwear was and you kind of hated the feeling. It felt as if you wet your self or something. You pulled off your top and Eren tossed it to the side. He sat back and started to take off his own shirt. His abs were so amazing. Not as noticeable as Mikasa's. But they were good enough. He tossed his shirt to the side and he slowly put his fingers at the end of your bra. You blushed lightly and looked away.

"Eren..." You softly said not sure any more about this. He blinked and moved his hands away. He rubbed your side and you jumped and started to giggle. He started to tickle you and you moved around trying to get away from his hands.

"Don't back out on me now~." He sung softly. You laughed a bit more before your mouth was caught in yet another kiss. He smiled and held you close kissing you deeply. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him closer. You wanted more. He moved his hands back to your bra and you felt the fabric run over your nipples. You gasped and he stopped. What ever that feeling was you liked it. He pulled the sports bra over your head and you felt your nerves to come back to you. Eren felt your mood shift and he turned so that you were sitting on his lap. He lid his head on the head bored and you blinked looking down to him.

"Eren?" You asked. He smiled.

"There. Now you won't feel so stressed out." He smiled. You blinked. He was really making you feel good about your self. He kissed you sweetly and then moved to your neck. "You are perfect." He said softly. You shivered at his words. "Such a perfect body with such a perfect face. You are perfect in every way." He said. You blushed and moaned lightly as he left more marks on your neck. Your body moved and he gasped stopping everything.

"What?" You asked. He placed his hands softly on your hips.

"Move like that again." He said softy against your neck. You shifted again and he moaned moving his hips up. You blushed darkly. You were doing this to Eren? You were making him moan?

"Does that feel good?" You asked. He nodded and you started to move your hips a bit more. He moaned more and sucked on your neck as you kept moving your hips. He Moaned and you started to move faster. His hands made their way to your boobs and you felt him start to message your boobs. You moaned and kept your pace. His body twitched and the friction was becoming hotter. Eren bit down hard on your neck and you gasped as he twitched. His body seemed to relax and he was panting like any thing. He licked your bite like a tiny kitten wanted to say sorry. You looked at him and moved back lightly.

"Sorry." You panicked. He blinked and smiled. No it's ok." He smiled and moved a bit. He didn't look happy but he pulled off his pants. You blushed and blinked when you saw his wet boxers. "Did you pee your self!?" You called out. He covered your mouth and you both waited for a moment. Nothing came so he dropped his hand.

"No... I climaxed." He said. Your face heated up.

"I caused you to?" You asked him. He blushed and nodded. You kind of felt good about that. It made you feel amazing to know you got him to cum. You giggled and he looked at you. "That's amazing. I made you so excited." You smiled. He smiled and kissed you. He started to undo your pants and you felt a bit of confidence come over and and slipped out of them.

"Still cute." Eren stated. You smiled and he kissed you again. He started to slowly move you down. You felt your body grow hot. Eren kissed down your body and started to suck on one of your nipples. You moaned and moved your head back feeling the wetness you were starting to get use to. You moaned again when you felt something rubbing where no person has ever touched. Your body arched and you pulled away. Eren blinked and looked at you.

"What were you doing?" You asked freaked out. He sighed and kissed you again.

"Listen. I need to prepare you. I don't want to hurt you." Eren said softly. You nodded and started to relax again. He pulled down your panties and you watched as he pulled your leg over his shoulder. He kissed your thigh and sucked on the skin softly. He licked down more and you moaned. You twitched and something warm ran over your entrance. You gasped and covered your mouth letting out a moan. You never felt anything like this before. Eren's tongue was amazing. He ran it all over your entrance to soak you even more then you were.

Your back arched as you felt him slip the muscle into you. It wasn't much but it was good enough. He licked you and started to suck on something that drove you nuts. Your body ached and you clawed the sheets as you felt your first climax. You bit into your wrist and felt the blood run down your mouth. Eren pulled back after licking a bit more and licked his lips.

"You taste amazing." He stated. You blushed and moved your hand away.

"Eren. You... That... Was really good. Again?" You asked. He chuckled and you sat up slowly. He kissed you softly and you swallowed the lump that was in your throat. "Let me try!" You called out softly. He blinked and you moved back away from him and pulled his boxers down. His member sprung out and you looked at it. It was so big. How was that to fit in your mouth. You looked at it and Eren rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't have too..." HE said. You ran your thumb over the tip and he bit his lip. You played with the white stuff that was cumming out of it. You licked your thumb and wrinkled your nose.

"Salty..." You said. He chuckled lightly and you bent down. You took the base in your hands and started to move your hand softly and you licked the tip. He shivered so you were doing something right. His body twitched and you took the head into your mouth. You sucked lightly and moved your tongue around. He made such amazing noises. His hand was laced in your hair and you drew your body closer to him as you tried to please him the best you could. You skimmed your teeth lightly over his member and he moaned. His hand ran down your back and you tired to keep your mind on what you were doing. You didn't want to hurt Eren. You felt something enter you and you gasped pulling back just as he came. You closed your eyes and felt the warm stuff drip down your face.

You licked your lips and moved your hand up wiping some away from your eyes. You could feel you would have to wash your hair. You blinked and looked up to Eren who looked down at you. He sprung right back to life. He pushed you back and you blinked. You didn't know what came over him but in a second you felt that same thing enter you again. Your body tightened around his finger and he moved it in and out slowly. You moaned and panted. Your body was so close to being done with this.

"How are you holding up?" Eren asked. You nodded your head still kind of out of it. He looked at you and slowly stopped what he was doing. You looked up to him and he looked worried. "It might be because I'm a tighten but... I don't feel tired at all." He said. You blushed and looked away.

"Sorry..." You softly said. He smiled and kissed your nose. He then added a second finger and you twitched lightly.

"You know being a titan isn't so bad. He said. You blinked. What was he doing. Making small talk well he was playing with your body? "I mean yeah every one is scared of me but you know what? I am fine with that." Eren smiled. You giggled lightly and relaxed. So that was what he was doing. He was going to get you to relax. You smiled and laughed lightly as he added a third finger. You hardly felt it due to relaxing.

"Oh really?" You asked. He nodded and kissed you.

"Think about it. It's amazing. I can see all around when I turn into one! It's amazing. Levi looks like an ant to me!" He smiled. You giggled more as he kept moving his fingers around starching your tight entrance.

"I can... Tell." You moaned and Eren smiled.

"Ready." He said and pulled his fingers out. He licked them clean and you blushed.

"What next you asked. He smiled and moved over you. You looked up to him.

"Well... I am going to go inside you." Eren said. You blinked.

"That thing will never fit." You stated bluntly. He chuckled.

"Don't worry. I read in a book that you can stretch it enough to fit a baby though." Eren smiled. You nodded.

"I knew that." You said and looked away. He slowly lined his dripping member up to you and rubbed it against your entrance. You felt a shiver run over you. You looked up to Eren and he looked down to you. He kissed you sweetly and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He slowly pushed in and you moaned. It felt like he was ripping you in half. He kissed you and played with your boobs as he stopped.

"That all?" You asked. He shook his head.

"That's only the tip." He stated. You moaned and laid your head back.

"Shit." You said softly. He smiled and kissed you. It felt nice. He slowly started to push in again and you moaned in pain as you felt your body tighten more. He stopped again sighed.

"Relax." He said. You blinked and tears came to your face. He kissed them away and ran his hands up and down your sides. You giggled more and he rubbed circles on your hip and jerked so that he pushed fully in well you were still laughing. You gasped and winced tears spilling from your eyes. You looked down and blinked.

"It's in?" you asked. A smile came to your face and you fell back relaxing now that you knew the worst part was over. Eren chuckled softly and gave sweet kisses all over your face. You giggled and smiled moving around a bit.

"You seem happy?" He said. You giggled and kissed his nose.

"The pain isn't as much any more." You said. He nodded and you looked down as he slowly started to pull out. "Blood?" you asked. He chuckled.

"Well I did break your wall." He said. You blushed.

"Right..." you said. He smiled and kissed you again as he pushed back in. Your body loved it. You moaned and pulled him closer as he started to move. His hard member was pushing and pulling against your tight walls. It felt amazing. He started to go faster and your kiss broke when you needed air. Eren was panting pushing deeper into you. You arched your back and he moaned. It was all coming so close together. You moaned more and he kissed you all over moving faster and a bit rougher. He moved his hands down to your hips and pulled them back with his thrusts. After a few times you got the hang of it and started to push back in time with him. You both moaned and kissed taking each others breath way. You felt your head spinning and all you could see was Eren hazed over eyes. You both kissed again and that's when you felt it. A shock came though your body and you arched your back seeing lights.

"There! THERE! Oh EREN!" You yelled out. He kissed your trying to keep you quite but your moaning only got louder with ever thrust. He found your sweet spot and wasn't going to lose it. He hit it over and over and that feeling in your lower stomach started to come back to you. You panted and he lifted your legs over his shoulders. You were happy you were flexible. He pushed harder in and you moaned more covering your mouth trying to keep quite.

"Damn... so...Tight..." Eren moaned out.

"Eren... I'm so close..." You moaned.

"Just a bit more..." He moaned out and rammed in again and again. Your body shook and you arched your back. You bit his shoulder and felt his blood running down your mouth. You came and Eren kept thrusting. Your orgasm was amazing. You felt Your body twitch in ways you never felt and Eren kept going. It made it twice as amazing. Eren rammed in and in a second he came. He moaned and moved a bit more as you moaned. It felt odd to have such a warmth in you. your pants mixed with his as he slowed and came out. He fell next to you and you felt your eyes go heavy. He pulled you close to his body and held you close to him.

"I love you _" Eren said softly as he kissed your head. You snuggled up to him and nodded your head as he covered you both with a blanket. You smiled and sighed.

"I love you too Eren." You said. Eren smiled and kissed your temple.

"You're going to hurt in the morning. So take the day off. I'll cover for you. I'll take you home before dawn." Eren said. You shook your head.

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you." You said. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright. We will take the day off tomorrow. So We can be together." He said. You hummed and he chuckled as you fell asleep in his arms. He sighed and held you close closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Now he knew what it was like to have sex. Good thing he started to read. He had to thank Armin for that.


End file.
